Along The Sidelines
by payapa
Summary: It's interesting how Yohei Mito sits along the sidelinesboth literally and figuratively. Edited version: very, very minor. A Yohei POV hinting at YoheixHaruko. College setting. Can be a oneshot or more chapters to come.


Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk!

It always made me wonder what it is that Haruko could have seen in Rukawa. Sure, the guy's great-looking and basketball skills to match. But other than that--he was a cold-hearted, lone wolf kind of guy. Ah who knows. Chicks fall for that stuff all the time. Why is beyond me.

Nevertheless, there I was, seated next to her with her endless cheers for Shohoku. I found it amusing how Hanamichi would wave at her and call out for her, when in reality, her eyes were set on the brooding forward. It's amazing how innocent she is about many things.

Oh, if she only knew...

That first day when Sakuragi declared that Haruko-chan was "the one", I couldn't help but feel happy for him. I mean, sure we make fun of him for being rejected 50 times(!), but deep inside, we (okay, mostly I) feel sorry for the guy. He's a good-hearted person, just misunderstood in every aspect. You see, my friend has been on the short end of the stick for most of his life. He's lived in the "bad side of the neighborhood" all his life. His father died two years ago. Since then it's been just Sakuragi and his mom. They don't live a life of luxury and everything needed to be done with determination. So you see, that's why Sakuragi's approach to everything seems very intimidating--if not, he wouldn't have gotten through life, let alone his father's death.

And finally, after periods of hardships, here was a girl who saw beyond the brute reputation of Sakuragi Hanamichi. Her eyes filled with hope seeing his potential to be a basketball player. That's what she saw in him: hope. And it went the other way, too.

So when Sakuragi announceded that if he could be able to walk with Haruko to and from school everyday, he'd die a happy man, I felt that I couldn't take that away from him. He, a guy who beyond that loud exterior, definitely earned happiness.

As for my first impression of her...

I'll admit I thought Haruko was very cute the first time I saw her. However, unlike Hanamichi, I didn't fall head-over-heels in love right away. I like to think of myself as a pragmatist. I kind of decided right then and there that she would hardly have anything to do in my life besides being a classmate, and I would forget about her. Anyway, basketball wasn't something that we, the Sakuragi Gundan, were too familiar with, especially Sakuragi himself. When she invited him to the basketball team, I thought that even though Sakuragi would accept and try out for her sake, he wouldn't last. He had no idea what that sport is and the years of hard work it takes to excel in it.

So I let it go. Sakuragi could have her, basketball or no basketball. Practically speaking, to sum it all up, there's no way that a guy of my reputation would be familiar with her.

Yet that all changed.

Sakuragi worked his ass off to be in the basketball team. It was actually a wonder to watch him grow from an ignorant player to one that could match up with the rest of Kanagawa's schools. Given that he worked hard because of Haruko, it was no surprise.

Her relations with Sakuragi and her passion for basketball--well, you could say that's how we became closer. And I was pleasantly surprised with such a situation. We, the reputed bullies ended up as good friends with her being that she "discovered" Hanamichi. We saved her good seats at games, and she did the same for us.

To add to that, she would always turn to me for help with Sakuragi and some other guy who would pick a fight with him. There was a time when it was Akagi or Rukawa, and I had to think up of an excuse. Have you seen the size of those two guys! They're mad huge! I mean, sure I can handle most guys, but I have my limits, too.

Anyway, yeah, I kind of wondered why it was me that she approached. I guess being ahem the best looking guy in the group, and probably being the most level-headed (c'mon, this is my story, so you can indulge me for a bit, will ya?), she saw me as a sort of protector. A friend. Because that's what I am a good friend. Be it with Sakuragi or Takamiya or Ohkusu or Noma or Haruko.

Ah Haruko...

See, all those times when we'd sit together in games, it began to gnaw at me. I actually liked this girl. I fought with every inch of me to say that she's for Sakuragi, that I just needed to look for another girl to crush on. I even tried to envision her as some Rukawa fangirl to kind of tone me down with these feelings I have for her. Hell, this is high school for chrissakes. They'll go away, these feelings.

And yet here I am, entering my first year of college--and it's still Haruko in my mind.


End file.
